Web-based conferencing services allow conferencing events, such as meetings, training events, lectures, presentations, and the like, to be shared among local and remote participants. Conference events are sometimes accessible via meeting rooms equipped with systems for facilitating these conferencing services. In some instances, a meeting room is made publicly accessible or otherwise accessible to multiple individuals, such as employees of a company, without restriction. In these instances, there is a potential for someone that is not invited to a conference event to be able to join the conference event via an in-room conferencing system. Moreover, in some cases, only selected participants are allowed to present content during the conference event. The publicly accessible in-room conferencing system, however, cannot distinguish between a participant with presenter permissions, a participant without presenter permissions, and other individuals that have not been invited to the conference event. Thus, remote participants and the conference event organizer, who may or may not attend the conference event, cannot be confident that the participants in the meeting room are the participants that were invited to the conference event.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the disclosure made herein is presented.